1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical jumper, and more particularly to an electrical jumper with retaining arrangements to secure pins of electronic devices to the electrical jumper.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,834 issued to Marlyn e. t. on Jul. 29, 1986 discloses a conventional electrical jumper for electrically connecting pins which extend from electronic devices mating with the electrical jumper. The electrical jumper includes an insulative housing and a terminal member retained in the housing. The terminal member includes two terminals. Each terminal includes two beams having free distal ends and defining a receiving passageway between two free distal ends. One pin of the electronic device is inserted into the receiving room of the terminal member through the free distal ends. After the pins of the electronic device have been inserted into the receiving room for several times, the terminal member is easy to distort due to an interferential force between the pins and the terminal member so as to electrically connect with the pins badly.
In view of the above, a new electrical jumper that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.